


sunbathing

by sunshinesakae



Series: CDL48 (AKA cuddling48) [1]
Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesakae/pseuds/sunshinesakae
Summary: Jurina and Rena spend a cold morning cuddling in the sunlight.





	sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 is probably a bad time to start shipping wmatsui but oops, the deed has been done

“Jurina,” Rena sighs in exasperation. “What are you doing?”

The girl in question doesn’t answer right away and instead continues to writhe on the wooden floor of Rena’s apartment, smiling in content as she soaks in the sunlight streaming in through the window. “Sunbathing,” comes the younger girl’s simple answer.

Rena rolls her eyes and returns her attention back to the omelette sizzling in the frying pan. “You’re such a weirdo,” she comments, but the affectionate smile on her face is enough for Jurina to understand that she doesn’t necessarily mean it. At least, in a bad way.

“You should join me,” Jurina persuades, sitting up. She schools her face into an overexaggerated sultry face and curls her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. Rena looks up, sees the goofy expression on Jurina's face, and immediately fake gags. Jurina lets out a loud whine at the rejection, and Rena laughs at the huge pout on her face. Jurina continues to sulk for a while longer before forgoing the act and laughing along with Rena. “No but seriously,” Jurina continues after their laughter fades and the only thing that remains in the air is the cool morning chill. “You should join me. It feels nice and warm right here.” Jurina demonstrates by writhing around on the floor again. Rena thinks she looks a bit like an earthworm at the moment.

“No thanks,” Rena says. “I’ve got a nice, hot omelette to warm me up instead.”

“Suit yourself,” Jurina responds, and turns back around, facing the sun. She smiles in content as the sun’s rays hits her face, warming her up, and the chill of the morning air seeps out of her body.

Rena slowly eats her breakfast, taking her time to savor one of the rare moments in her hectic life when she doesn’t have to rush. The omelette is good, and the cheese that Rena had decided to throw in at the last minute makes it even better, but there seems to be something missing. Rena looks over at Jurina, who’s still laying on the wooden floor, in a spotlight formed by the sunlight streaming in through Rena’s window. The sunlight hitting her skin makes it look as if Jurina is glowing, and the slow rise of Jurina’s chest shows that she has probably fallen asleep again. Even though it’s probably a bad idea to sleep on the floor like that, Rena can’t help the smile that makes its way to her face. It’s been so long since Jurina has had time to rest — since either of them had the time to properly take a break from their hectic lives as idols. So even though it’s on floor that Rena hasn’t had time to clean in almost a week, she’s happy to see Jurina get some sleep. And with that thought, Rena sighs and puts down her fork. This is the first time they’ve had time to themselves in so long, so what is she doing here by herself when her girlfriend is less than ten feet away? Despite the omelette warming her up, Rena can’t help but feel the chill of loneliness blanket around her. She wonders when she became so needy.

.

Jurina’s breath hitches when Rena lies down on the floor next to her and gently wraps an arm around the younger girl’s waist. Jurina turns around and Rena can see the amusement glinting through the sleepy haze in her eyes and the smug smirk tugging at her lips. “Don’t,” Rena warns, “say a word.”

Jurina doesn’t and instead pulls Rena closer, entangling their legs. Her arms come up to wrap themselves around Rena’s waist, and Jurina nuzzles her face into the crook of Rena’s neck. Rena squirms at the sensation before relaxing into Jurina’s embrace. Her hand automatically shoots up to comb through Jurina's hair in gentle, rhythmic strokes, and she places her chin on the top of Jurina’s head, pulling her even closer. “It’s nice, right?” comes Jurina’s voice. The sleepiness in her voice softens the syllables a bit, and Rena can’t help but find the slurring a bit cute. 

Rena presses a gentle kiss into Jurina’s hair. “Yeah,” she replies simply. The hard wooden floor is probably going to make her shoulder ache later on, but the warm sunlight streaming in does a good job of warming her up, and Jurina’s soft body pressing against her does an even better job.

“I told you sunbathing is the best,” is the last thing Jurina manages to mumble out before she falls back asleep, burrowing her face even deeper into Rena’s shoulder. 

Rena smiles down at the younger girl in her embrace, and feels as if her heart has grown a bit bigger in size from all the love she feels for her. “Yeah,” she softly voices out despite knowing that Jurina had already fallen asleep. “It’s the best.”


End file.
